


Therapy

by Lauroholic



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauroholic/pseuds/Lauroholic
Summary: ❝my forever lays in the hands of someone who can be my lover and my therapist❞Lauren has bipolar disorder and Normani acts as her stabilizer.•FA Fiction (Fluff, Angst Fiction)• based on my ideas of the illness based on outsider experience(I have family members and friends with the disorder +research)•laurmani oneshot





	Therapy

I can feel it begin to bubble. The small breakdown in my stomach is slowly growing. I can feel on my skin. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I had already flushed my pills down the toilet and I remember how good it felt when I did, but now I just wanted to break down in a fit of misunderstood anger. I look around the room at everyone. They looked guilty of God knows what. I knew I shouldn't believe what I had seen. I knew that my mind was just warping my perception, making me think that everyone had done something awful, and it made me want to scream. I wanted to scream really badly. 

"Laur?" My girlfriend chimed in my ear. I snap my head to her, eyes wide and my heart obviously beating out of my chest. I could see in her eyes that she was realizing the situation, which gave me a slight feeling of relief since I knew I wouldn't have to vocalise how I felt, because if I did, it would be a mess. 

"Come on, love." She said as she guided me up to my feet, her arm wrapped snuggly around my shoulder. 

"Something wrong?" I heard Ally speak. I tried to keep my mouth shut as much as I could, because I knew that I would say something I didn't mean. I just wait for Normani to respond for me. 

"I'm taking Lauren out side for a moment, we'll be back in a moment." She spoke softly before leading me out of the room. 

I immediately thrown my head against the wall as I slid down it. I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw being Normani looking down at me with pursed lips. 

"Lolo?" She spoke as gently as an ant as she moved to sit beside me. I turn my head to her, trying to contain the tears that were now filling my eyes. I knew that this was all so irrational and it irritated me to the point of almost sadness. 

"Don't cry, babygirl..." She said with supportive eyes and a gentle thumb to wipe away the stray tear that had escaped. 

"Why didn't you take your medicine, Lolo?" 

"I put them down the pipe." I sniffled. She knits her eyebrows disappointedly but they soon soften again as she nods. 

"Why did you do that?" She softly chuckles. I shake my head, not knowing what to say. I honestly didn't know why I did it. Maybe it was a fit of mania, or maybe I am just an idiot, I just didn't know. 

"You know what, we aren't going to worry about that right now, okay? How are you feeling right now?" 

"Sad, mad..." I choked out. She nods, looking away at the ground. I felt another wave of nerves hit me, causing me to sob out. 

"Hey hey. I'm here, it's okay." She said, pulling me into a tight hug. I rest me head in her chest, sobbing into her shirt. I felt her rub her fingers through my brown locks of hair, in an attempt to calm me even in the slightest. 

"Shhhh...shhhh..." She repeats until I feel myself begin to calm. It wasn't quick, but I was slowly feeling my muscles relax and my crying begin to disperse into small whimpers. I could feel the calming vibration of her voice through her chest, making me nearly purr. I sit up to look at her, wiping away the tears from my now red eyes. 

"You okay, love?" She asked. I only nod before standing up to pull her into a hug. 

"Thank you..." I whispered into her ear. 

"For what?" 

"Putting up with me."

"Love, I don't put up with you. I'm helping you because I love and care about you."

"But still..."

"No, I love you and that's all that matters, okay?" 

"... okay." I smiled.

Here you guys go! I wrote a Laurmani oneshot cause I know that everyone loves Laurmani and if you don't, you're lying to yourself. I hope you enjoyed :) - Emily


End file.
